Dream Kisses
by omgsugarfrenzy
Summary: Fionna keeps having dreams about almost kissing Marshall Lee, do they mean anything?..


"Babycakes are you feeling alright"

"Yes Cake I'm feeling just peachy" I replied sourly, I mean its not like I'm mad at her I'm just really not in the mood to talk.

"Fionna I can hint at the sarcasm that something is bothering you, that and the fact that you have been this way for a week," Cake tried to reach out to me but I wasn't budging.

" Cake I just have had a hard time sleeping lately that's all," but I was lying I mean I have been having trouble sleeping except that wasn't what was putting me in a snarly mood. No the _thing _that was causing my restless nights is what's been frustrating me.

"Okay _clearly_ there's something going through your mind that's bugging you, but _clearly_ you don't want to talk about it right now so I'm not going to push it," Cake said putting an emphasis on _clearly_, that's the thing she knew when I was lying and when something was with me, and then she would try to either interrogate me to tell her, or back off until I was ready to talk about it. But either way she eventually found out and gave me her advice on how to deal with it, so if she's going to find out anyway why make her go through all that trouble?

"Alright since your going to find out anyway I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to laugh or make fun of it cause its a little embarrassing," I told her seriously.

"Fi, if its your time of the mon-"

"NO ITS NOT THAT," I cut her off before she could finish that sentence bushing a little.

"Jeez girl I was only kidding, but I'm done now I promise," she assured me.

I sigh "Okay the reason I have been so cranky lately is because I've been having some very... interesting dreams every day for the past week they're all different but they all end the same way..." I paused.

"And..., "

I hesitated but continued, " They all end up with me... almostkissingMarshallLee." I said that last quickly and quietly.

"They end up with you almost what?" Cake asked

"KissingMarshallLee," I said a little louder.

"What?"

"KISSING MARSHALL LEE, I HAVE BEEN HAVING DREAMS ABOUT ALMOST KISSING MARSHALL LEE," I shouted and immediately blushed waiting for Cake's reaction.

"So basically you've been having dreams about kissing Marshall?" She asked.

"NO, always wake up right before we kiss." I corrected her.

We sat silent for about a minute until Cake spoke up.

"Well, in my opinion it sounds like you like him," she told me. I stand there wide eyed that thought has struck my mind but I always pushed it away, _Do I like Marshall I mean he is my best bro, and not to mention pretty hot. Maybe I do... I don't know!_

"I don't know Cake I never had it this bad before, not even Gumball was this confusing I just feel like, like, UURG!" I storm of into the living room and lie down on the floor. I reach toward my neck and pull out a locket that Marshall gave me.

Flashback~

I was at Marshall's house having a jam session and I was just about ready to go home.

"Hey Fionna I got you something," Marshall said to me_._

"Its nothing something that's going to blow up in my face again is it," I said remembering the thing he got me.

"No, I got you this," He said then pulled out a necklace with a gold heart on it.

"Wow thanks Marshall I-" He cut me of before I get to finish.

"Its a locket, open the heart there's pictures on the inside."

I opened it and I saw on the left there was a picture of me and on the right there was a picture of Marshall. "Aww Marshall I love it," I said to him.

"Yeah glad you do, just think of it as a symbol that I'll always be in your heart," He told me with a small smile on his face.

I put on the necklace and say to him, "I know you will."

End Flashback~

It was one of the sweetest things he's done for me and after that I couldn't stop thinking about him and how amazing he is. I mean he and I just connect and we have a lot of fun together where it ranges from running with the wolves, pranking the candy people, scaring the wad out of Gumball, strangling pixies, and how could I forget our awesome night adventures. Not only that, he does have a tendency to cheer me up when I'm having a bad day, and even though I like to admit it he has saved my butt a couple of times like when I go adventuring without Cake. Another thing he makes me feel safe, like when I'm around him its like he won't let anything bad happen to me, and he watches over me incase I do get in trouble, which is sweet although sometimes it can be a little creepy.

I sigh he really is wonderful, but can we ever be together. I feel all vamped up inside...

**Oh Marshall Lee**

**Your my number one bro**

**You mean a lot to me **

**More than you know**

**Every move you make **

**It makes my heart ache**

**I like to go on a date**

**Cause I feel like there's a desire inside my body**

**A desire in my heart **

**Its a feeling I get when I'm near you**

**It increases when we're apart**

**Oh I feel like I'm all vamped up inside**

**Its like I'm vamped up inside**

**I feel all vamped up insi-i-ide**

I sigh, who am I kidding I do like Marshall heck I might even _love_ him, and my 'kissing dreams' certainly didn't help that situation what so ever. _So what now where do I go from here, should I tell him? _Well that does seem like what I should do. _But what if he doesn't feel the same way? _Than I guess I'll know and we will just continue being bro's._ But I don't what to be 'just bro's'. _Okay I'm over thinking this, I should just go to his house and tell him how I feel, sounds simple enough.

"Cake I'm going to Marshall's house," I called out.

"Okay baby, go get your man," She said back.

"Wish me luck," And with that I headed off to Marshall's house.

* * *

At Marshall's House

I walk up to Marshall's porch and was about to knock but stopped when I heard him singing...

**Oh Fionna **

**My good little girl **

**I wouldn't trade you**

**for anything in the world **

**You make me feel complete**

**You make my dead heart beat**

**No** **one can compete**

**Cause your my polar opposite **

**You're the other half of me **

**You're the sunshine to my moonbeam**

**You're the part of me I need **

**Oh I feel like I'm all alive inside**

**Its like I'm all alive inside**

**I feel all alive insi-I-ide**

So he does have feelings for me, that thought made me smile and gave me a confidence boost. I take a deep breath and knocked on the door. He immediately opened the door wearing his usual attire red plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and converse.

"Hey Fi, did you just get here," he asked kind of nervous.

"Yeah, why interrupting something?" I asked in a suspicious tone just to mess with him.

"No, you didn't come on in," he offered.

"Gladly,"

"So what brings you here, wanted to spend time with the radical Vampire King?" he asked me in a flirty tone.

"Actually I wanted to ask you something,"

"Okay shoot."

Its now or never, " Do you like me more than a friend?"

He looks shocked and turns pale, well paler, then blushes slightly, "Um yeah I actually do," he says avoiding eye contact.

"Well good," he looks at me confused, "Because I feel the same way about you."

He looks shocked again, "Really?" I nod.

"In fact I've been having dreams about you," I told him.

"Yeah?" He asked smirking.

"You know my last one looked a lot like this one," I move toward him.

"Oh really?" I start leaning into him.

"And it ended just like this," I said before I pressed my lips against his. I never felt so good in my life his lips were cool and soft and tasted like strawberries.

We were like that for what felt like five minutes until finally we pulled away cause I had to breath. It was silent until Marshal asked me , " Was that better than dreaming about it?"

I nodded, "Much better."

* * *

Author's Note: This is my very first story so give me all the feedback you can. And a shout out to Emolgagirl for using my truths and dares for her story 'Knife Storm', you go girl.

Review!


End file.
